


I'd Watch The World Burn With You

by sugarpixi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up Mai and Zuko befriend each other and fall in love as they struggle with their roles and their bitter world view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Watch The World Burn With You

They grew up just as regular children, maybe a bit more privileged as the boy was the son of the Fire Lord and the girl was born into nobility… But they were still regular children. They laughed and played and had no care in the world. There were rules in society they followed.  
Zuko, the boy, was typically surrounded by other males. Mai, the girl was friends with the boy’s sister and expected to be with other women. They met each other only in passing. Many times because the rowdy fire princess couldn’t stay in one place and caused mischief. The princess was not like most girls, and she didn’t care to learn things like tea ceremonies, or to practice small, reserved body language. Mai followed those expectations laid for girls. She liked it. She wanted to be an ideal lady.

Zuko had other obligations. He was born to be a future Fire Lord. He was born to succeed his father. It was a heavy privilege to have. It was one he didn’t really didn’t care for. It became something of a burden and something he wanted less and less as days went by. He wasn’t often allowed to go out and play. He wasn’t often surrounded by people his age. He was made to study real hard so he could have the smarts. His body had been trained so he could demonstrate physical strength. All he wanted was to be a kid like everyone else. All he wanted was to be normal.

Their beginning was due to one of Azula’s pranks. Azula, Mai and her other friend Tylee was playing out in the gardens at the time. Mai sat against a tree and caught a glimpse of the prince striding seriously alongside his mother. She blushed at the sight of him. He was really handsome and looked so dignified. Thinking such thoughts made the bun haired girl blush even a deeper scarlet. Azula noticing, smiled impishly and skipped over to Ty Lee, and whispered in her ear. Ty Lee’s eyes lit up and her expression mirrored that of Azula’s.

The princess yelled to her mother and put on her biggest puppy dog eyes. Shifting from side to side, she asked for some of Zuko’s time really sweetly. Unable to refuse, the Fire Lady let Zuko play with the girls. That’s when things turned out in a way the two unsuspecting participants could not even fathom. An apple was placed on top of Mai’s head. She frowned sourly. This looks stupid she thought but soon such a trivial concern was replaced by a much bigger one once Azula explained the rules. The bun headed girl paled at the explanation and she felt intense heat above her as the stem of the apple caught on fire. The fire, small at first., quickly grew causing Zuko to dash towards the panicking and screaming Mai to knock off the apple—successfully knocking both of them down as well into the fountain.

Azula looked pleased with the spectacle and clasped her hand on the shoulder of an equally pleased Ty Lee. Both Mai and Zuko looked at them with bewilderment. Then they looked eyes—amber on amber. Up close, Zuko was really undeniably handsome. But because of the recent event, Mai liked him for so much more. He wasn’t just handsome but he was also very kind. And Zuko taking a look at Mai… she was cute… he guessed. She was pale, tiny, very doll-like… and Azula’s friend. That Azula! Zuko oriented to the fact that he was right on top of a little girl and he got up abruptly, stomping away and muttering angrily. He didn’t bother looking at the girl or at Azula or anyone. He was too embarrassed and wet on top of that. Mai could only watch silently as he strode off. She stared at him in a dream-like state, with rosy cheeks. She couldn’t even be mad at her friend. Mai knew that in her Azula way it was a gift.

As they grew older, Mai’s presence in the palace was not limited to just being around the fire princess.  
She had many prominent family members in the Fire Nation, political figures, warriors and the like. She too was being primed to be an important figure in her nation. Her parents had done a lot to ensure their status and to continue climbing the social hierarchy in the nation. There were other figures in court with daughters aiming for the goal that Mai has been prepared for… However she knew she had all of the edge, being friends with Azula certainly had its perks. Her parents too seemed close to Lord Ozai. Mai hated it though, the way it was made out to be about duty, honor and status. Such things did not matter to her. She didn’t want it to be about those things. Since growing older, she had overcome her shyness. Because of the way she grew up, she has learned to conceal her feelings. It was expected. Rule number one… her feelings did not matter. It was closely linked to rule number two, that her opinion also did not matter and no one cared for them. All she needed to be was an image of the ideal woman, someone who looked good beside a Fire Lord. She told her self it was ok, as long as it kept her close to Zuko. But she wanted so much more. Feeling beside herself, she grew bitter of her life… a life most would be envious of.

Zuko’s life remained to be about being Fire Lord. His father’s treatment of him grew worse as he aged and his favoritism towards Azula became glaringly obvious to the public. The princess already showed such raw natural talent for fire bending—but she also had a much more threatening and domineering personality in comparison to her older brother. This made life a bit more difficult for the prince. There was no way to confide in Azula, as with time it seemed that a wall had been built between them. The presence of Ursa also became very scarce.

Soon, both Zuko and Mai found that they would run into each other. At first they would acknowledge each other with eye contact, then short greetings and smiles. It eventually lead to them purposely running into each other at any given opportunity. Finally, when they could they would meet up to talk, sometimes they would sneak around to see each other. Those stolen moments were cherished—they were a time when they could talk and laugh and just be. It felt good to confide in somebody and to let it all out. It was nice to feel like someone could see through your eyes at least that was the feeling the Prince and the noblewoman had in common. Zuko who was full of feelings finally felt comfortable enough around someone other than his mother to express himself to and Mai… she was able to express what little she could through all the conditioning of not being able to for so long.  


“I really can’t stand it sometimes you know? The world. The people.”  


Zuko dramatically emphasized his words and the idea behind them with furious movements of his limbs and pacing.  


“I agree. They suck.” Mai dead panned, arms crossed and a straight yet stoic expression on her face.  


Zuko abruptly stopped his pacing mid-step, slowly turned to look at the bun headed girl and then burst into laughter. As he laughed, her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and her heart beat accelerated. After catching his breath, the brunette approached his female companion who turned away and refused to look at him, cheeks puffed out. He took her by her wrist and pulled her to him, with a chuckle in an attempt to overcome how awkward he felt. 

“I’m sorry,” He murmured.

Mai remained motionless and speechless. 

“You are funny… in a good way. I like it.” 

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“I like you.” 

The raven haired girl looked up at the prince and cupped his cheek in her hand. 

“I like you too,” she answered, burying her face into his chest. 

A/N: Some Pre-Avatar Maiko I felt like writing. There will be a Part II Post Avatar part. Will probably not follow the canon story line. Remember this is all in good fun. Hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned!


End file.
